conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
South Crossic Defensive Forces
The South Crossic Defensive Forces (SCDF) (Forças Defensivas do Cruzeiro do Sul, FDCS, or simply Forças Defensivas) is the name of the unified armed forces of the Southern Cross Republic. The South Crossic military is a defense force consisting of a ''Marinha'' (Navy), ''Força Aérea'' (Air Force), and ''Exército'' (Army). The national defense policy aims to guarantee the preservation of the independence and sovereignty of the state, the integrity of its land area, territorial waters and airspace and its constitutional order. Its main goals remain the development and maintenance of a credible capability to defend the nation's vital interests and development of the Defense Forces in a way that ensures their interoperability with the armed forces of Unasul member states and their capability to participate in the full range of alliance missions. History Main Article: Military history of the Southern Cross Republic Structure Its main goals remain the development and maintenance of a credible capability to defend the nation's vital interests and development of the SCDF in a way that ensures their interoperability with the armed forces of Unasul member states and their capability to participate in the full range of Alliance missions. In peacetime the main tasks of SCDF are to monitor and maintain control over territorial borders and airspace, maintain combat readiness, train conscripts and develop reserve units, participate in Unasul and UN-led international missions, and provide assistance to civilian authorities in case of national emergency. In crises the main tasks of SCDF are to increase the readiness levels of units as required, prepare for transition to wartime structure and begin mobilization as ordered, integrate units from other ministries, and prepare for assistance from and reception of friendly forces. In wartime the main tasks of SCDF are to defend the territorial integrity of the state, to facilitate the arrival and deployment of forces from other countries and co-operate with them, to maintain control over national airspace and facilitate the air defence of strategic assets in co-operation with forces from other countries. Headquarters and Budget In peacetime the South Crossic Defensive Forces are led by the Commander of the Defensive Forces. In wartime all these components are commanded by the Commander-in-Chief of the Defensive Forces. The Chief of the Defense Forces is appointed and released from office by the General Council on the proposal of the President of the Southern Cross Republic. Starting from 5 December 2008 the Chief of the Defense is General Elias Ribeiro. The Quartel d'Ajuda is the headquarter of the military of the Southern Cross Republic and the working body of the Defensive Forces. The General Staff is a joint staff engaged with operational leadership, training and development of the Defensive Forces. Operational leadership is implemented by the Operational Staff, which plans and controls operations and ensures defence readiness and mobilization. The departments for training and development are responsible for long-term and mid-term planning, resource planning, organization and control of the planning of training and implementation of national defence activities. The General Staff of the Defensive Forces is headed by the Chief of the Headquarters of the South Crossic Defensive Forces. Leadership of the National Defense The national defense of the Southern Cross Republic is conducted on the principles of civilian control inherently bound with the democratic organization of the state. Democratically elected and appointed executive institutions make decisions on the use of the Defensive Forces and determine the respective objectives, allocate the necessary resources and monitor the attainment of the objectives. The implementation of the principles of civilian control is guaranteed by defense-related rights, obligations and responsibilities legislatively laid upon the General Council, the President and the Government of the Southern Cross Republic. The highest leader of the national defense is the President of the Southern Cross Republic advised in national defense matters by the National Defense Council comprising of the President of General Council, the Chief of the Defensive Forces, the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Foreign Affairs and the Chairman of the General Council's Defense Committee. Executive power in the leadership of the national defense is executed by the President and Government of the Southern Cross Republic. Navy Main Article: South Crossic Navy Air Force Main Article: South Crossic Air Force Army Main Article: South Crossic Army Category:Southern Cross Republic Category:Military